hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Blins
Blins are a pig-like humanoid people settled in the Moblin Wastelands and Great Sea islands of Hyrule, as well as the Nether Rifts of the Realm of Twilight. Ethnicities Moblin The original race of Blins, Moblins developed somewhere south of what is now the Moblin Wastelands at an unknown point, but are known to have migrated north before 3000 BG, settling in what used to be a great forest. Not much is known about the Moblins of this era, as their records were deliberately destroyed or otherwise forgotten, though modern Moblins are defined by imposing 8 foot tall statures, blue and brown skins, green eyes, and large horns of males. After the devastating war between the Moblins and the armies of Hylia, the Moblins became fractured into various tribes, breeding both selectively and with other creatures to create the various Blin ethnicities. Bokoblin Bokoblns were a diminuitive race, roughly half the height of a Hyrulean. They possess multiple suspiciously Hyrulean features, such as a Hyrulean posture, face, and pointy ears, though their furless skin tends to be shades of blue, green, and red. Their size and appearance has led to them being punching bags for their larger kin. Virtually nothing is known of their history or origin, except that Kajakoo was their leader by 0BG. Bulblin A dimiuitive race like the Bokoblins, Bulblins possessed a remarkable cunning and intelligence largely lost by other ethnicities. They are credited with the domestication of Bulblos among other things. They were characterized by round heads, short horns, and green skin. Virtually nothing is known of their history or origin, except that their leader, King Bulblin, managed to unite the Moblin tribes into a single dominion. Dodoblin/Durpyblin The backbone of Blin labor, Dodblins and Durpyblins were notably lacking in intelligence, even lacking clever animal instincts and survival skills. The young (designated Dodoblins) were ordered around for basic labor or sent as suicide runners due to their utter lack of fear. The adults (designated Durpyblins) had the opposite problem: a passive and fearful attidute that made even basic labor tenuous, instead being given a shield and told to stand in one place. They possessed bright red skins, and were quite fat, with the adults often appearing bloated. The young were fairly short, while adults grew to large sizes. Virtually nothing is known of their history or origin, except that they were the result of purposeful breeding. Forest Blin Forest Blins split off from Moblins and settled in the Kokiri, Faron and Deku Forests at an unknown point in history. Resembling more dogs than pigs, they often offered themselves as mercenaries to the various nations. Virtually nothing is known about their history or origin. Bigblin The Bigblins were a Blin race renowned for their large size, growing over twice as large as a Hyrulean. They were stunted in intelligence, though not to the point of Dodoblins and Durpyblins. They commonly had blue skin, hunched postures, and lacked hair. Virtually nothing is known of their history or origin. Hinox Products of direct Moblin/Hylian interbreeding, the Hinox were giant one-eyed humanoids with deformed faces, pale skin, hoofed feet, and Hylian ears. Virtually nothing is known of their history or origin. Bokonox Bokonox were products of Hinox/Bokoblin inbreeding that resulted in disgusting creatures with deformed faces and sacks of fat hanging from their bodies. Virtually nothing is known about their history or origin. Bugblin/Tallblin Possibly related to Dodoblins and Durpyblins, the Bugblins and Talblins were another branch with a large size difference. The young (designated Bugblins) shared much of their appearance with Miniblins and Dodoblins. They were quite weak, but apparently very crafty, and constructed crude rams. The adults (designated Tallblins) seemingly suffered from some form of gigantism, with their torsos, limbs, and faces growing to grotesque lengths. The large arm strength they possessed allowed them to throw their young across long distances, often into enemy lines. Both Bugblins and Bokoblins possessed a variety of skin colors, including red, blue, yellow, and white. Miniblin A group of Blins found exclusively amongst the islands of Umoloth, Miniblins were, as their name implies, very diminuitive. Due to this size, they were commonly employed as spies and surprise infantry. Despite their small sizes, Miniblins seemed to be great climbers, which also greatly aided them in espionage. They came in red, blue and green colors. Shadow Bulblin Also just called Shadow Blin, the Shadow Bulblins descended from Bulblins who entered a Mirror of Twilight and found themselves stranded in the world beyond. Unlike their ancestors, they seemed quite humanoid, possessing pointed ears, hair, humanoid postures and pale greenish skin. Their eyes glowed a bright green in the dark. They inhabited much of the Realm of Twilight until the arrival of Twili forced them into the Nether Rifts.Category:Peoples